Pig/Guardian
) |damage = 33 |drops = ' 75% 25%' |attackPeriod = 1.5 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 3 |runSpeed = 5 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "pigguard" |specialAbility = Werepig transformation is shorter }} Guardian Pigs are aggressive Pigs that spawn from Pig Torches. They have higher Health than regular Pigs but drop the same resources. They cannot be bribed by Meat or attracted by One-man Band, making them appear to be very loyal to their Pig King. If a Guardian Pig is dead, it will respawn at its Pig Torch after 3 days. In Sandbox Mode, they may be located seemingly in the middle of nowhere usually guarding small patches of Grass and Berry Bushes. While in Adventure Mode, they stay in the Pig Fortress, which is surrounded by Wood Walls. In world 4 of Adventure Mode, you can find 4 Pig Torches surrounding the Pig King instead of Obelisks. Sometimes the Guardian pigs will be protecting a Maxwell Statue, instead. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Pigs and their offspring when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Guardian Pigs take 2 blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 3 Sleep Darts to be put to sleep. Behavior Guardian Pigs seem to have a certain degree of discipline, as they do not eat any food on the ground and stay near the Pig Torch to keep it lit. They will chase away normal Pigs if they stray too close to them, as well as kill them if the pig is cornered or unable to get away before the Guardian Pig first attacks. Guardian Pigs' behavior changes according to the location of their Pig Torch. If the torch is beside a Pig King, the guardians will reluctantly allow the player to stay and trade with their king. However, if the torch guards a fortress or is far from the king, the Guardian Pigs will pursue the player until they've run a certain distance from their torch. Apparel Pigs can wear headgear items. Clicking on a Pig with a headgear item selected will equip it on the Pig. If a Pig receives a head armor item, it will be able to receive its damage reduction effects. The durability will still be drained if the Pig gets damaged. Usually, the only way to get hats back from Pigs without killing them is to replace it with another hat, as fighting the Pig will break it before the Pig dies. Frogs can also make them drop a given hat, too. The Pigs can also wear the Miner Hat; while wearing it, they will provide light and not panic during dusk or in a Cave, while also preventing nearby Pigs from panicking. Quotes Defending Torch * FOR GREAT JUSTICE! * FOR HIS PLUMPNESS! * FOR THE KING! * FOR KING! * KING! KING! * SAVE KING! * DEFEND! * I PROTECT! * MUST DEFEND! Warnings * YOU NO STAY! * YOU GO AWAY! * YOU LEAVE NOW! Low Torch Fuel * MAKE TORCH BRIGHT! * TORCH GET LOW! * MORE BURNING! * MORE FUEL Trivia *Guardian Pigs were added in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. *Guardian Pigs attack phrase "For great justice!" is a reference to the All your base Internet meme. *Though they cannot be bribed, the player can still feed meat items to Guardian Pigs. *If the player is killed by a Guardian Pig, their cause of death in the Morgue will be listed as "Guard Pig". Gallery Guardian Pig adding fuel.png|A guardian Pig fueling its torch. Angry piggy.png|An angry Guardian Pig warning the player. Guardian Pigs sleeping.png|Guardian Pigs sleeping. Guard Pig eating.png|A Guardian Pig being fed. Will still be aggressive to the player though. Grasspigtorch.jpg|Guardian Pigs guarding a field of Grass. Guardianpigwaking.png|Guardian Pig waking up. Frozen Guardian Pig.PNG|Frozen Guardian Pig. Dead Pig Guardian.png|A dead Guardian Pig. Guardian Pig transforming.png|Guardian Pig turning into a Werepig. Trapped Guardian Pig.png|A trapped Guardian Pig. es:Cerdo guardián ru:Свин-страж pl:Świnia strażnik vi:Lợn Canh Gác Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Surface Creatures